Pirates and Magicians
by wistful.thinking.wise
Summary: Anne Morgan has always lived her life out on the crystal clear blue seas. What happens when a stranger is taken aboard? Will she chose precious gleaming treasure over love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Anne Morgan - Pirate Life

The seas raged as I turned the wheel, trying to gain control of my ship. The waves bashed at the sides, demanding surrender.

"Cast anchor!" I shouted to my crew over the roaring winds.

"Aye, aye captain!" I heard someone call out. The ship rocked violently, threatening to tip over.

"Hold steady men!" I called out. Slowly, the ship stopped rocking.

"Sleep now! Tomorrow, we must find land! We must renew our stock and supplies before another storm!" I commanded.

"Who's keeping first watch captain?" The quartermaster asked, slapping a fish off his hat.

"I will keep watch tonight." I replied, pointing a stern finger to the crew's cabin. They all nodded, not daring to disobey me. I smiled to myself.

Once they had gone, I took myself to the ship's prow where I climbed onto the bowsprit and sat steadily thinking about my parents who, once upon a time, were captains of the Night Strider, the ship that now belonged to me.

My mother and father had died three years ago, hung by the neck until dead because they were caught by Commodore Nicholas Harrison. I wasn't going to take revenge because mother and father had once told me that revenge will do nothing but cause more pain and anguish.

My aim now was to sail the sea, looking for treasure and occasionally, raiding ships, just for the fun of it. There was a rule though, and that was not to kill unless necessary. The waves soaked me and chilled me to the bones, but I didn't mind, because after all, the sea is my home.

Many hours passed, the storm died, leaving the reflection of the moon, floating on the calm ocean. I climbed down from where I sat and took hold of the wheel, changing our course's direction. Quietly, I reflected about the day's events. I had heard the crew talking about me.

"Do you reckon that, Cap'n looks a bit down lately?" Master Kelly had said.

"Maybe she's lonely. After all there are no other ladies on board this ship." Mr. Billy had replied.

"Perhaps she needs a man." Mr. Black Heart suggested.

"I do not need a man!" I exclaimed angrily. "Back to your posts, you stinkin' rats, belay your gossiping!"

The crew had hastily disbanded and returned to their posts, muttering under their breaths. Almost instantly, I began to feel bad. These people, the crew, they were my mother and father's friends. Ever since their death, they have been looking after me as if I were their own daughter.

Maybe they were right about me needing a man, but then again, I wasn't lonely, I just didn't get enough sleep at night due to incredibly horrible nightmares that will not leave me alone.

The sun began to rise over the horizon and I yawned in relief, ringing the bell to wake the crew.

"Good morning, Master. Kelly, Master. Avary, Mr. Pugwash, Little Jack Boy, Mr. Booth, Scar, Uncle Billy, Mr. Bower and Mr. Ward, Master Jimmy, Corky, Master Bill, Master Will, Mr. Honest, Cubert, Sinbad." I said brightly. I know that I was the captain and I needn't say a greeting to my crew, but mother had made me promise to, so I have always done it with question.

"Get some sleep now Anne Morgan." Mr. Black Heart said kindly. "We'll look after the rest."

I looked around at my crew and a sense of pride came over me. Not many years ago, these men had been simple tradesmen, but now they were real pirates. Master Kelly is the quartermaster, Master Avary as the first mate, Mr. Pugwash, Master Jimmy, Master Bill, Master Will and Cubert are the ship's boatswain and Little Jack Boy is the cabin boy (although he is only 10). Mr. Booth as the carpenter, Scar, Mr. Honest, Corky and Sinbad as the gunners, Uncle Billy as the master carpenter and Mr. Bower as the pilot. There was also Mr. Blackheart who was the best cook ever! Last but not least, Mr. Ward, who is a fantastic powder money. I beamed.

"Belay your daydreaming now lil cap'n and off you go to bed. We'll take care of the rest." Scar said, giving me a little push. I smiled gladly. As soon as my head reached the pillow, I was fast asleep, with not a worry or care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hunter – Magician's Tricks

There are 3 categories in magic tricks that produce a good show. Production is the first step; second is penetrating and third is vanquishing. Not many magicians know this and prefer to create huge illusions for their own benefits, however, they are purely wrong, and in a matter of time, they would have to waste more of their time trying to conjure up a magic show that was bigger than the last.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, without further ado, I give you…The Great Zentalk!" The presenter roared.

There was polite applause from the adults while their children burst out, cheering wildly as I approached the stage, my face covered behind a mask. Most magicians show their face to seek attention and attract fame. However, if the magician was to fail, he would be exiled forever. That is why I hide my face.

Although this routine was the same as last week's, the audience seemed to still be amazed. After my show of illusions, production, vanishing and penetrating, I took my top hat off and went around the crowd. The richer people handed out generous amounts; however, I excused the less fortunate people. Alas, I came to a gangly group of men.

"I think this one will make a great musician on the ship." One of them said.

"I don't play music." I replied, moving away. All I wanted to do now was to get home to my fiancé. It was getting late and I was tired.

"Let's take him back to Cap'n." The other one said, taking hold of my arm.

"Yeah, Captain will be pleased. She could use a good show." The one with the eye patch said.

"Gentlemen, really, I would like to get home now." I said. They were not listening however and so I quickly used one of my magic tricks to vanish into thin air. Before they had noticed, I was halfway down the street, and I could see my house, one street away. I sighed with relief. I wasn't that fortunate though and a sack was put over my head.

"Thought you could get away did you?" A voice snarled.

I must've been knocked out, for when I awoke, I found myself on a ship, way out in the middle of the sea, and the moon hung silently in the sky. My arms and legs were bound. There was a rough shake and I was on my feet.

"Get up." The voice said, giving me a rough shake. "Look your best. We are to present to ya ter the captain now." They brought me to the deck where there was a large chair. A girl sat in it. Her hair was black as the night sky and dead straight, her green eyes glowing in the darkness. She had a pretty face, and she was tall and thin. Her smile was radiant, however, it faded at the sight of me and I wondered what she was thinking.

"What is this?" She asked, her voice was fierce and strong.

"Captain, we found him down at the town square. Did a few magic tricks. He's really good. Thought you'd like to keep him." A man next to me said.

"What? Mr. Ward! We promised that as long as I'm captain of this ship, there will be no kidnapping! No kidnapping!" She said, standing up.

I studied her closer. Her clothes were familiar only in books. She wore an ivory coloured silk shirt with black silk breeches and brown leather boots, a sword and pistol in her belt. Her beauty was almost inhuman. I looked around and found that we were in the middle of no where. When I looked back, the girl was in front of me. Her crew had stepped back.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked, untying my bounds.

"No." I replied shortly and tasted the salt against my mouth. My mask must've still been on. The ropes came off and I rubbed my wrists. She looked at me again and touched my mask.

"Can I take it off?" She asked and I nodded. Once the mask was removed, I smelt fresh air and I was thankful.

"Captain! We have a problem." One of her crew said and she left, but not before saying. "You can take my cabin tonight." I nodded absently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Anne Morgan – Trouble on the Sea

I couldn't take my eyes off the mysterious stranger. He had deep brown eyes and golden hair that seemed to defy gravity and stick up in messy spikes.

"Captain, we have a situation here." Mr. Black Heart said again.

"What is it?" I asked, following him into my cabin.

"We've found the location of the treasure." Mr. Bower said, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Really? Where?" I asked. "Wait, which treasure is it?"

"The biggest treasure of all for the pirate race; the one that we're aiming for at the moment." Mr. Kelly replied, holding out the scrolled map to me. "After working out calculations, we're found that the treasure is now on the Isle of the Dead."

"Mr. Black Heart, please get dinner ready." I said. He nodded and left.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"We're not the only people who are after it." Mr Avary said.

"Impossible. No one knows that we're here." I said.

"There has been a ship tailing us recently. However we cannot be sure because every time we try to come close, they sail away into a different direction." Mr. Kelly said, stroking his beard.

"Who's tailing us?" I asked.

"The Arch Angels." He replied and laid the map out.

"We have to beat them to it." I replied.

"Dinner's ready." Mr. Black Heart called out.

"You can't beat the Arch Angels, they are the king of the seas and they know the sea far better than you do Anne Morgan, be reasonable." Mr. Avary said in disbelief.

"We'll discuss this matter later." I said.

Mr. Black Heart had made the classic fish and chips with shrimp soup. I took my share and made my way up to the bowsprit where I normally had dinner by myself. In my frustration towards the Arch Angels, I had forgotten about our guest.

"Mr. Black Heart, what did you make for our guest?" I called when I finally remembered.

"Pig slop and mouldy cheese." Mr. Pugwash laughed.

I almost fell over in anger and astonishment. Quickly, balancing the plate on my hands, I ran down to the deck, finding the boy sitting alone on the stairs, picking at his slops miserably. Furious, I grabbed his plate and flung it into the sea.

"You treat our guest, as if you would treat me, no more, no less!" I shouted at the crew. I sat down on the bottom step, staring up at him.

"You can have my dinner, I'm not hungry." I said.

"I'm not hungry either." The boy replied, and as if on cue, his stomach gave a loud rumble and I smiled.

"Eat, or I'll shove it down your throat." I said. I saw him give me a distorted look, and slowly he ate. "My name's Anne Morgan, but everyone calls me captain."

"So I've heard." The boy said, sipping on the soup lightly.

"What's you name?" I asked.

"I am known as the Great Zentalk." The boy said.

"Your stage name. What's your real name?" I asked him. He gave me another distorted look.

"My name is Hunter." He replied.

"It's nice to meet you." I tried to be nice. He nodded. Suddenly, I was curious and with that, I was unable to contain it. "Say, are you a magician?" I asked.

"Yes, pretty much." He nodded again.

"Show me." I demanded, forgetting my manner as captain. Hunter smiled mysteriously and reached for something behind my ear. Suddenly, he pulled out a bronze coin.

"My, my young lady, if you leave too many coins in your ear, you won't hear your men's needs and only the rattle of your greed." He said.

My eyes widened in shock, no one had ever spoken to me that way. I stood up abruptly, anger flaring my conscience.

"Excuse me _sir_." I said coldly and left hastily.

"Good night." He said.

"By the way, you should get some sleep now. We have a big day ahead of us; it seems that you are to stay aboard for longer than expected." I replied darkly making him start. Before he could reply, I left, hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Men, if you are done, cast anchor, we need to be up early tomorrow. I will keep watch tonight." I said. The crew, as if sensing my frustration, acted immediately. "Oi! Jack Boy! Please show our guest to my quarters and please chain him up comfortably."

"Sure thing captain!" Little Jack Boy replied enthusiastically.

Once the deck had cleared, I made my way to the bowsprit where I sat, staring gloomily into the calm ocean, sighing confusedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Hunter – Hostage or Guest?

It's been days since she's talked to me. Anne Morgan I mean. Ever since that magic trick, she keeps to herself and avoids nearly everyone on the ship. She hardly ever eats either. To myself, the sea is the most boring place in the world, but being a pirate is worst I say. They crew have all taken a liking to me ever since that small magic show that I had put on for them.

Recently, they tell me information, in exchange of my magic. However, it gets annoying because they keep their mouth guarded to what I want to know most. I learnt a lot about the ship, its captain and the crew however. It turns out that Anne Morgan had not wanted to go to the orphanage and had commandeered a ship to escape her dull fate. During my short time on the trip, I heard about many great adventures from everyone and somehow, I began to feel jealous.

At the end of three days, the crew treated me like one of their own whilst Anne Morgan yelled and barked out crude remarks and orders and chained me up in the storage area every time we approached land. Just when I thought that I would kill the damn girl when I had the chance, I became quite worried about her. She hadn't been looking good for days; she had lost the golden tan in her skin and became quite pale. One day, whilst walking down the stairs onto the deck, she stumbled and fell; lying on her back at the bottom of the deck, red blood stained her white cotton shirt.

It was Mr. Booth who went to alert Mr. Black Heart. I sat down close to Anne Morgan, cradling her head in my lap. Mr. Black Heart rushed over, and without hesitating, ripped off the red cloth that she had made into a belt around her hip. Carefully, he lifted the soaked cloth above her waist a little. I stared, my mouth wide open. On her flat stomach, a thing ragged scar stretched from side to the other. When Black Heart pressed a wet cloth other the wound, she cried out and I grabbed her hand. They crew had gathered around and were whispering confusedly. _So they hadn't known. _I thought.

"Anne Morgan, listen, I have to stitch you up." Black Heart said.

"No, let it heal naturally." She said through gritted teeth.

"You fool! You were struck with a poisoned blade, although the cut wasn't too deep, it will never heal!" Black Heart said.

"I'm no fool, you clabbering rat-…" She began, then cried out again as Black Heart applied more pressure.

Anne Morgan was to rest in her cabin now, whilst the Quartermaster; Master Kelly and the First Mate; Master. Avary take over. I volunteered to keep watch of her and the crew agreed absently. I didn't actually want to look after this wicked wench, however, I needed information, and I wanted to find out before curiosity killed me. A couple of times, Anne Morgan spat out blood and adopted a high fever, at those times; I truly worried about her and wondered to myself why. It seemed that Anne Morgan was most unfortunate, for the next day, it began to rain and we found ourselves in a battle against another ship. Anne Morgan, hearing the explosion of gun powder, rushed to the deck and pulled out her sword. The ship tipped violently as it was hit by the opponent.

"Alright men, load the canons!" Anne Morgan shouted out to her crew.

"We're out of gun powder!" Mr. Ward shouted back.

"Then use anything else!" Anne Morgan replied. "Master Kelly, Master. Avary, I leave you two in charge! Scar, bower, Pugwash, Billy, prepare to board the enemy! Hunter, take Jack Boy into my cabin and lock yourself in! Do not come out until my command!"

"I can fight!" I replied angrily but she had not heard me. I looked around and found the little cabin boy under the threat by an armed man. Quickly, I grabbed a sword from the ground and lunged forward. As soon as I deflected the attack, I grabbed Little Jack Boy and sprinted towards Anne Morgan's cabin.

"You, stay here! Lock yourself in; do not come out until I come back!" I said hurriedly.

"I can fight!" Jack Boy protested, brandishing his fists.

"No, you stay put young man, or captain won't be too happy with you." I said.

Making sure that he had locked himself in properly; I grabbed a rope and swung to the other ship, trying not to lose my grip. Once there, I fought my way through the battle, avoiding pistol shots, swinging blades and the roaring of the storm. I needed to find Anne Morgan.

"Oi! Boy! Get back to the ship!" Scar shouted, having seen me. "This is no place for a magician! You can't do your magic here!"

Just as he had said so, the ship rocked sideways and I fell tumbling off the side, seeing hell in the deep black seas beneath me. Suddenly, a hand flung out and caught my fall. I looked up, amazed to see a pair of glowing green eyes. Anne Morgan. She looked furious.

"Look after Jack boy!" She said, pulling me up with no difficulties at all.

"I can fight!" I repeated again, fending off an attacker that had sneaked up behind her.

"I will say this one more time! You're just a magician, so look after Jack boy before I have to bring him back to his parents in pieces!" Anne Morgan replied, dodging an attack and stumbled as the ship rocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Morgan – Sudden Love?

I looked back to see Hunter fending off two people at once, not realizing that there was another sneaking up behind him. I lunged for the attacker, deflecting his sword with mine, and then kicking him off my ship.

"Hunter! Run!" I shouted, but was already running back to me, his sword pointed at my heart. I readied myself for the attack, but his sword just passed my head and lodged itself into another man's arm. He raised an eyebrow at me, but at that moment I was caught up in the action and launched a kick into a man's chest, sending him flying off the ship's edge.

"Now we're even." I said. He smiled and my heart did a tiny flutter. I've never noticed before, but his deep brown eyes were so defined with an intelligent glaze, his golden looked soft and I couldn't help but reach up and feel it.

Scar cleared his throat and I was snapped out of the trance. "What shall we do with this ship captain?" He asked.

I looked around me at the remains, then to the Night Rider. "Take what we can to mend our ship. Once you've done, sink this ship." I said, a wave of pain hit me and I gasped, trying to catch a breath.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Hunter. He had another gentle smile on his face. "Come, you've done enough now. Rest, let them take care of the rest."

I let him guide me back to the ship, savoring his touch and his warmth. Once I got back to the cabin, I could not hold in the pain a second longer and fell to my knees, hot tears streaking down my face. I didn't want him to see and so I turned away when he helped me up onto the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked once I was sitting comfortably on the bed, his touch was so gentle, I could feel my heart aching.

However I could not reply for the tears still streaked down my face. Hunter did not say anything, only held me within his arms whilst all the hurt and pain inside me poured out through my tears.

When I could manage to stop crying, he put me back down onto the bed and sat by me, talking to me.

"We never got to know each other properly." He said softly. "I'm sure you've got heaps of adventures to share with me, like your crew has in their turn."

"What's there to tell?" I asked bluntly. "My parents died when I was six, hung by the neck until they were dead. I did not wish to live in the orphanage, or with my dear Aunt, so I reclaimed the Night Strider from Commodore Nicholas Harrison and sailed away. I didn't have a crew, so I picked random people from the pubs and set sail."

Hunter looked at me in awe. "How brave you are." He said, and then cocked his head to one side, a gesture that I was rather fond of. "How old are you Anne Morgan?"

I paused to think. It was so long ago that someone had asked me that. "Sixteen. I am sixteen." He did not say anything and I turned my gaze to him. Stupid boy, I liked to look at him so much. "What of you?" I whispered.

"Me?" He gave a small laugh and I was mesmerized in the sound. "I'm seventeen this year. I am a small magician who finds living in little magic shows at the small town square. I am engaged to Cecilia and we are due to be married in a month's time."

A stab of jealousy ruled my heart and I wondered why. Then guilt filled my conscience and I was speechless. There was an awkward silence.

"Seventeen? Isn't that a bit young to wed?" I asked finally.

"It has always been an arrangement from the beginning. It was settled when I was seven. There is nothing I can do about it, and I have learnt to love her with all my heart." Hunter replied and it made me go quiet again.

"How was your life back in the old town square?" I asked again, finally.

"Although it was poor, I found that life was most enjoyable, especially with Cecilia in my arms." Hunter replied, smiling fondly at the memory of his fiancé.

I lay thinking, ignoring his questions to me. "Say, what would you say, to the ultimate wedding for your beloved? A wedding fit for a king."

"Certainly that would make her very happy." Hunter began. "But I've not enough money."

I smiled mysteriously. "Come with me then, we will return within a month with fortunes far beyond our dreams." A part of me wanted him to stay by my side forever. Even if I could not be with him, I could still at least see him.

Wait! What am I thinking? How could I say that? I hardly even know him! Why is my mind thinking these thoughts? Why is my heart feeling this way? I ask myself this as I rest my eyes, falling into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Hunter – The Secret Contract

I sat watching Anne Morgan sleep. The last words she had said to me were of suspicion, yet a thrilling though raced through my mind. An adventure! I haven't been out of the small town square since I turned seven. And I could use the money to pay for the ultimate wedding that dear Cecilia had always dreamt of.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to no one in particular, images of exotic islands racing through my mind.

"It's a secret." A voice said and I then realised that Anne Morgan was awake. "I'm not even supposed to tell you about it. It's the ship's first rule. All secrets are kept between the Captain and the First Mate and the Quarter Master. Only we're supposed to know about it."

I was taken aback. Why did she entrust me with such a secret? I didn't ask so, but instead, "Go back to rest. You're still weak."

I was surprised when she sat up and swung her legs over the bed, slipping on her boots and her belt over her blood stained clothing. "I can't do that." She said, donning her tri cornered hat. "A storm's coming. We can't afford to sway off course."

With that, she strode out of the cabin and barked crude orders to her crew. I followed her out to see the sky turning an evil shade of dark blue, the stars hid away and the moon was covered by the storm clouds.

Already, the waves were tossing restlessly, swaying the Night Strider. A rope was tossed to me and I looked up.

Jack boy was already tying himself to his work station, allowing a length of rope to set him apart from the main mast. "If you don't want to drown, I suggest you do a loop knot around your waist and tie it to the main mask, or wherever your work station is."

I was already making my way up to Anne Morgan, tying my rope next to hers. She smiled at me, looking healthier than she had in days. It reminded me of her inhuman beauty and it was hard to look else where.

The storm hit us by surprise. Jack boy had been right to warn everyone to tie themselves down. The ship was struck hard, water splashing onto the deck. The crew yelled over the crashing thunder and Anne Morgan roared the loudest, commanding her crew, keeping them in check as she steered the wheel.

Jack boy was already up in the watch tower, a large torch tied down to the rail. Although he was jerked from side to side, he kept the ship from any harm.

"ICE BURGE!" He shouted down to Anne Morgan. "HANDSOMELY LEFT CAPTAIN!"

Anne Morgan abided Jack boy's instructions and turned a hard left, avoiding the deadly ice burg that glowed eerily in the dark.

Another wave crashed into the ship, sending the crew flying. Only Anne Morgan gripped the wheel hard, determined not to lose.

I admired her strength, her courage, the wild side of her that I don't see in other girls. I studied her image, her black hair whipping around in the wind, her green eyes flashing. The wound in her side was bleeding again.

"CAP'N IS WE STILL HEADED TO THE X SPOT?" Master Kelly roared over the wind.

"YES! HANDS ON DECK! NO SLACKING OFF OR IT WILL BE TO DAVIE JONE'S LOCKER FOR YER ALL!" Anne Morgan roared, flicking out a compass. She pulled my collar so that I was face to face with her. "Go to my cabin. In the third draw from the second right, there is a secret draw. Take out the only map in there and tell me which directions to go." She said quietly. "And keep this a total secret, or I will have to slice your throat."

I allowed the rope to slack as I loosened it and ran towards the cabin, slipping and sliding on the deck.

The cabin was dry and warm, yet dark. I fumbled my way across to the draws and felt around. Finally, I found the secret draw. Lighting a candle, I quickly studied the map, checking where we were. Memorizing the directions, I quickly rushed out to deck only to find Anne Morgan fly backwards into the main mast.

I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the wheel, shouting the directions into her ear. She made a sharp turn and I fell, plunging down, only to realise that I had forgotten to redo my rope and went flying off the side of the deck.

I was so sure that this was going to be my death, the end of my life. The strange thing though, is that the last image that crossed my mind was not one of my dear beloved Cecilia, but of Anne Morgan instead.

As I plunged into the icy water, an under tow pulled me down and I found myself short of breath already. The water was freezing up my limbs and slowly I could no longer move them. As I watch helplessly, I saw a figure dive gracefully into the water, but everything blacked out shortly after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Anne Morgan – Port Hampton

I saw Hunter go overboard but there was nothing I could do, I had to steer us out of this storm. If I let go now everyone would perish!

"MAN OVER BOARD!" I roared over the storm that tried to compete with my rising voice. I wasn't sure if anyone had heard me, but I was too occupied to check. We were swaying off course and it was difficult to turn the wheel.

There was a second splash and I knew it was Billy who had jumped over. I wasn't too worried as I saw his rope go taught. Billy was a strong swimmer.

"MAN OVERBOARD! I yelled again and Scar stopped and pulled on the rope. I did not have time to register their safety.

I wrenched the wheel hard and felt the weight push right back at me. With grim determination, I turned the wheel and saw Scar pulling Billy and Hunter on board, reconnecting their rope.

I looked to the sky, cursing it, but loving the feel of adrenaline pump in my blood, my heart in my throat. The rain ceased and gave way to a thin ray of sunlight. The seas, ever so slowly calmed and the men gave a roar of triumph!

There was no time to celebrate though, I studied the ship. It was in desperate need of repair.

"Shut yer gobs!" I yelled over the cheers. "All hands on deck! Make port!"

"Which port Captain?" Jack called from his post.

I racked my brains for the nearest. "Hampton! Make for Port Hampton! If we are not there by dawn, yer all will starve tonight!"

The crew groaned and slugged to their posts once again, already wet and exhausted.

"Master Avary, to the wheel!" I shouted and made my way to my cabin where Scar and Billy had taken Hunter.

"Back to your post now." I informed them, my face showed nothing, no concern, no kindness, nothing.

"Aye Captain." They saluted and went.

Hunter lay on my bed, his breathing was uneven, and he had a frown on as he slept. His clothes had been changed and he now looked, almost like a pirate. I smiled, no, he looked nothing like a pirate.

I watched him as he slept, studying his tousled golden hair, his pale skin. I had never seen anything like him; he was like a creature from another universe.

It wasn't enough, I had to study him at different angles, to absorb every feature, every edge...how very curious.

I leaned in to his face, to his lips, but something else caught my eyes. A book! Hunter's book.

In a swift movement, the leather bound book was in my hands. Very carefully, I flipped the pages opened.

Pictures, of Hunter...and....Cecilia. Despite the black and white photograph they looked happy, they looked good together. She with her copper curls and intelligent eyes and winning smile; he with his arm around her.

"That's Cecilia." Hunter said.

I was startled, but I trained my face and body to reveal nothing. "Is that so?"

He sat up, I didn't help him. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes." I replied, what was this hot boiling hatred inside of me?

"We used to walk across a paddock of glowing flowers every single night and sit by each other and look up at the moon, and-..."

"I am glad that you are well now. I must return to my crew." I said, standing up abruptly.

He was taken by surprised but nodded. "Very well."

I took my leave, slamming the door behind me. Oh what an unusually foul mood I was in. What was wrong with me?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Hunter – Ship Repairs

When Anne Morgan left, I took back my picture album and smiled at the loving face of Cecilia, my dearest, my love. How I missed her so much. I would do anything, just to be by her side once more. It was a while until I left the cabin.

We had made port and I was sorely tempted to escape from the Night Strider, her captain and her crew, but I knew that I couldn't. No, I was out numbered.

"We shall sleep on the ship tonight, tomorrow, we shall enter town to buy things needed to repair the ship." Anne Morgan declared. "Master Avary, I want a list of supplies needed by tomorrow morning. Jack I want to know how much gold we have left!"

The two crew members went to fulfil her commands.

"And the rest of you back swabbing maggots, grab a cloth and dry down the ship, or I shall have to start handing out floggings!" She shouted.

The crew ran about at her words, doing their best to dry the ship. Hunter made an approach to protest, but Scar stopped him.

"Best leave her alone when she is angry." Scar said.

"I'm not scared." Hunter stated.

"Oh yeah? Well we are, so pick up a rag and dry down the ship yer maggot." He replied. "Trust me, don't try the cap'n's patience right now, she's been angrier.

"Why is she angry then?" Hunter demanded angrily.

Scar shrugged. "No one understands the captain completely...well maybe except you."

"Me? I hardly even know her." Hunter protested.

"Yer got yer magic tricks don't yer. Make her laugh." Scar shrugged again.

Hunter sighed, scrubbing hard at the deck.

Night came and Mr. Blackheart cooked up a storm. Dinner consisted of mashed potatoes, gravy, roast beef, peas, carrots and corn. The food was rich and fatty. The meal ended with much passing of rum, and the crew were quickly drunk, singing pirate songs and talking nonsense.

Hunter found himself lost in the fun and rum, finishing three bottles to himself, a contest between Little Jack Boy and Mr. Blackheart. Once the crew had all decided to sleep, Hunter stumbled around on the ship's deck, falling into the Captain's quarters.

"What are you doing here?" Anne Morgan demanded, setting the book she had in her hand down. She had a look of annoyance on her face.

Hunter grinned sloppily up at her. "Ah, Captain! Just the person I've been looking for. Here, have some rum." He held out the bottle and she took it uncertainly, draining the rest of the contents.

"You...you shoulda been on deck captain! We had so much fun!" Hunter exclaimed, falling onto her bed as the waves tipped the ship.

"So what?" Anne Morgan asked coldly.

"You look beautiful captain!" Hunter shouted, laughing.

"It's the rum talking." Anne Morgan replied shortly.

"Come...come sit beside me Captain! Let me show you something!" Hunter said, slapping the space next to him.

"It's getting late. The sun will rise in a few hours; I shall need my rest, in order to land tomorrow." Anne Morgan said.

Hunter grinned foolishly. "It won't take so long Captain!"

Anne Morgan shrugged and sat down next to him.

"Look what I can do!" Hunter exclaimed, pulling out a red rose from behind her ears. "For you, as pretty as a flower!" He saw her smile a little and was encouraged. With a flick of his wrist, a ribbon flew out of his fist and he tied it around her arm. "Pretty." He repeated.

Anne Morgan smiled. The ship jolted and Hunter fell forward, taking her down with him. Anne Morgan stared up into his unfocused brown eyes, saw his lips.

Hunter looked down at his captain who lay beneath him. He watched her deep green eyes watching him, saw her lips quiver.

Without another thought, he brought his down on hers and kissed her. Anne Morgan responded to his actions immediately, kissing him back, slowly, passionately.

Hunter felt and tasted her soft lips and wanted more, but she pushed away.

"Go now. I need to sleep." She said, dragging him by the collar and threw him out of her cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Hunter straightened himself as he stood, brushing back his hair and made his way across the deck, taking in the cool wind. What a superb actor he would make, for deceiving the captain and her crew into thinking that he was drunk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Anne Morgan – Kidnapped!

Anne Morgan closed the door and slid down the wall, hugging her knees, her fingers on her lips. He had kissed her! She felt her face flush lightly and tried to stem a smile. He had kissed her, and it felt...nice. Anne Morgan wanted more, but shook sense into her head.

She fell asleep with her hand still on her lips.

"Morning crew." She said brightly as the first rays of sunshine grew from the horizons. "Get up now yer rats, time to make port!"

Mr. Avary stumbled on deck, his face was green and he held his head in one hand, a piece of paper in another. "This we need Captain." He said before running to the side of the deck to throw up.

Anne Morgan tried not to laugh. If they hadn't drunk so much rum last night, they wouldn't be in a hangover today. Last night...Anne Morgan's cheeks turned scarlet as she remembered what had happened last night and her hand went to her quivering lips. He had kissed her, and it had felt good. She wanted more of that fire that had melted her heart straight through.

"Captain? Are you alright? Yer all red!" Little Jack Boy exclaimed, pulling his captain's arm, trying to catch her attention.

"S-sorry?" Anne Morgan shook the images from her mind to find the crew looking at her. "What are you looking at?" She demanded.

"This is how much gold we have left captain. I kept telling yer, and telling yer but you were daydreaming." Little Jack Boy exclaimed loudly for everyone to hear.

"Belay your nonsense!" Anne Morgan growled and snatched the little slip of paper. "Off you go now. Prepare to make port!"

She unfolded the slip and read the amount of gold that they still possessed. It wasn't a big amount, but they weren't going poor either. Without another word, she went to fill up her bag with half the gold, in the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of Hunter yawning and stretching. Her cheeks flooded with colour and she hurried inside.

Anne Morgan had not set foot on land since the death of her mother and father. She felt afraid, unsure and insecure.

"I'll leave the repairs to you Master. Avary. Master Kelly, you'll be in charge of clothing and Mr. Blackheart, you will gather all our necessities for the voyage." Anne Morgan divided. "Hurry off now gentlemen. You've yer own bag of gold, spend the day off. Tomorrow at sunlight, we shall set sail."

She watched as her crew dispatched in twos and threes and she felt lonely. Her plan was to find an inn and stay there until the time came for them to leave.

"So Captain. Where should we go first?" Hunter's voice caused her to jump and she dared not to breathe.

"I-I don't know." She replied as calmly as she could and began walking. To her dismay, Hunter followed her.

"So...you've never set foot on land have you?" He asked the obvious question.

"Yes I have!" Anne Morgan insisted.

"When?" Hunter demanded. "Since your parents were hung 10 years ago?"

The image of her parents burned inside and her eyes were all glass with tears. "Yes." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys, thanks sooooo much for the reviews and i am so glad that you like my story :)**

**your support means a lot to me and it keeps me inspired.**

**just a little note: i realise that the story starts off in a first person's perspective between Anne Morgan and Hunter, but during the chapters, it changes to second person's perspective. I think I'll keep it that way for a little while, cause I've got lots of ideas to write.**

**Please give me more and more reviews so I know what you think, and so that I can write more to your taste.**

**Thanks to these people who did review :) **

**savemefrommyself :: **i like it. i luv how hunter kissed anne when he was acting drunk while he's engaged to Cecilia. hope to read more!

**Jess :: **Wow! I really like this story line. It is amazing! I can't wait to see how it develops and what will happen between Anne and Hunter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – Hunter – Kidnapped

"I'm sorry." Hunter said, instantly regretting his choice of words.

"Don't care." She replied.

"Look, I'll take you somewhere today. I guarantee that you'll have the best time." Hunter coaxed and when Anne Morgan didn't reply, he took her hand in his and led the way, the pack on his back was heavy, and something sharp was digging into his back, but he ignored it as best he could.

"Where are we going?" Anne Morgan muttered and he smiled.

"You'll see." He replied. A sudden image of his beloved Cecilia came to mind and there was a pang of guilt. He let go to Anne Morgan's hand. "Today Captain, you'll be helping me earn some gold."

He saw her frown, the frown that Cecilia used to do when he kept a surprise for her. He missed her. He missed her long hair, her small beautiful face, her gentle being. He would still be with her now, if it not for Anne Morgan and her pirate crew.

At the Town Square, Hunter laid down his equipment down on a large square of ripped mask that he had found on the ship. Smiling, he donned on his mask, hiding his face, his tools and equipment laid out on a table in front of him.

"Do me a favour Captain." Hunter whispered in her ear as he tidied his appearance. "Introduce me."

Hunter saw his Captain smile, those cherry red lips that he had touched last night, so soft, like magic. Her dimples made her look her actual age and yet her eyes they were always weary, and sad. Anne Morgan looked...mysterious, was a mystery to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls!" Her voice rang throughout the square, demanding every attention, and like bees to honey, heads turned their way and interest sparked up in the square. "Behold, in ancient times, a man wielding great power once played for the King himself, delighting the court with such unimaginable feats. However one night, whilst deep in slumber, he was thrown forwards into the future, to appear before you now. I give you, the Great Zentalk!"

Hunter stood stunned, how she came up with such a lie was unimaginable. He smiled to himself and began his tricks, pulling flowers out of young maidens' ears, making them giggle. He produced a dove from thin air and let it fly away as pure white feathers drifted back to earth, the children rushing to pick them up.

"Don't lose them." He winked at them. "They're feathers, from angels themselves." Hunter said before pulling a few copper coins from a little boy's ear and giving it to him, ruffling his hair.

For his next trick, Hunter used the table itself, clearing it of his tools. He knocked on it twice, to show the audience that it was solid. He saw them nod with anticipation and smiled again, waving his palm before his face, curling and flexing his fingers. The audience went wide eyed as slowly, his fingers penetrated the wooden table, his finger tips showing on the other side and he wiggled them. The audience gasped and applauded, the poorer children were whooping with excitement, laughing, pointing and cheering.

Withdrawing his hand, he offered the table to the audience to see, to feel, so prove that the table was solid, and to prove that his magic was real.

"And for my last and final act, I shall need a volunteer." Hunter said and panicked when no one came forth. "Come now, do not be afraid. My powers are of disciplined accuracy."

A child came forth, a little girl. Her hair was had been roughly cut and her face was dirty. She held a box of matches. "I'll volunteer." Her voice was quiet and sad. Hunter smiled and lent down to her.

"May I know your name?" He asked and she told him. He whispered in her ear instructions and she nodded, setting down her small box of matches.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I shall now proceed to make little Clarabella disappear." He announced and the audience gasped. He shook his head, chuckling. "Do not fear though, for I will bring her back."

He looked to the little girl with the sad face and she nodded, closing her eyes. Hunter brought forth a large square of black material, showing it to the crowd, allowing some to touch it. When they were satisfied, he drew the cloth over Clarabella and clapped his hand together loudly and the small figure of the girl began to shrink until the material lay on the ground. Hunter whipped it up and made a show of fabric.

"Behold, she is gone." He said and the crowd clapped hesitantly. "I have transported her to a far away land. I must bring her back now."

Before the crowd could make out what had happened, he waved the material around again and there Clarabella stood, perhaps shaken, but whole.

"Well done." He said to her and slipped her several gold coins, buying all of her matches. Hunter bowed to the audience who applauded in amazement, interest and amusement. He went around with his top hat and the amount given as a reward was more than generous. He bowed and thanked each person.

As the crowd dispatched, Hunter stored away his equipment and tools, shouldering the pack once more, the pouch of gold by his side was heavy and he was satisfied. The sun was high in the sky and he should go find a place to stay before it got too dark.

Hunter took off his mask and looked up at the magnificent ball of fire that was making its way across the horizon and a figure caught his eyes. Her hair danced in the dying sunlight, her small figure swaying gently with the wind. His eyes widened as he gave chase, there was only one word in his mind.

"Cecilia!" Hunter shouted as he followed the girl down the dusty street. "Cecilia wait!"

The girl turned around as he caught her arm, spinning her around. "Cecilia." He breathed.

"Who are you?" He demanded, shaking him off. "Don't touch me!"

Disappointment flooded his mind as he loosened his grip on her elbow. She had the same honey golden hair, the same intelligent brown eyes, but her face; it was not the face of his finance. "I apologize. I was mistaken." He said as the young girl turned and walked away.

"Cecilia." He whispered, his heart was breaking and he desperately wanted to return to her arms. But how could he? They would kill him if he tried to escape, and if he did manage to, how would he get back?

"Well Captain. I think we deserve a break." Hunter said, smiling. He turned around, but Anne Morgan was nowhere to be seen. "Captain?" He searched around. Where was she? "Anne Morgan?"


	11. Chapter 11

**hi guys!!!**

**once again, thanks for the reviews and for reading my story**

**your reviews encourage me to write even more, and since i've got 2 weeks holidays I'll be writng heaps!**

**eileen**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Anne Morgan – The Demand for Treasure

Anne Morgan's scar was bleeding again, and she was dizzy from the loss of blood, but she didn't care. Her kidnapper had taken her during the magic show and stuffed her into a potato sack, dragging her all the way back to his hide out where he had crammed her into a small cage with barely enough space to stand, let alone sit or lay down.

"You know what I want." The solid built man said. His voice was calm as he sat on her cage; his face was set with raw scar lines that dug deep in his skin. His oily silver hair was matted to his head.

"Don't...don't know what you're on about." Anne Morgan managed to gasp. Her muscles were cramping from the tight enclosure and the bonds around her hand were tight and cut into her skin.

"Anne Morgan, I remember what I did to your parents." The remark made Anne Morgan look up, her eyes displayed horror, then anger.

"Commodore Nicholas Harrison." She said through gritted teeth. "I'm glad you're not doing so well yourself."

Commodore Nicholas Harrison was once a respected man, his long silver hair always tied back neatly, his uniform was pristine and his cunning intelligence had promoted him from Captain to Commodore in under three weeks.

"You and your kind are the ones who have sabotaged me. Do not smirk at me you little rat, if it were not for your kind, I would still be sitting up there having tea with the Governor." Nicholas Harrison said coldly, jabbing a stick into her ribs.

Anne Morgan laughed, her head was spinning and she felt sick. "Although I was not the one to have directly ruined you, but I'm glad my kind did. You've killed so many of us, and without thought, without reason."

"Pah, reasons? You, a pirate, you deserve no reason. You have for hundreds of years, robbed and killed hundreds of innocent people." He retorted.

"And what of you? In your time, you have hung over one hundred innocent lives, you do not spare the old, and you do not spare the young either. What were your reasons then? Oh, right, there was none; you are far worst compared to me and my kind. You killed my parents." Anne Morgan shouted, despite the fact that her energy was spent; she could see black fog in the corner of her eyes.

"They were pirates!" Nicholas Harrison said.

"They were good people! They saved the Governor's boy while all you did was wait on the port until they came in, reaping their credits and hanging them." She protested.

"One good deed does not redeem someone of a life time's worth of crimes!" He retorted.

"Let me go." She said, the air was thick and humid.

"Give me that map!" Nicholas Harrison demanded.

"We all have maps. I don't know which you're talking about." Anne Morgan replied huskily.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know Anne Morgan. I will get what I want." Nicholas Harrison said.

"Well if you know what you want, then why don't you go and get it yourself?" Anne Morgan whispered, her throat was hurting.

"I will kill you…slowly if you do not tell me where it is." Nicholas Harrison threatened.

"Still don't know what map you're talking about." Anne Morgan giggle, she wasn't feeling well at all.

"Are you not afraid of death?" Nicholas Harrison demanded, drawing his pistol from his belt.

"Go jump off a cliff." Anne Morgan replied before she fell into the dark abyss.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! once again, thanks so much for reading Pirates & Magicians :)**

**Keep up the good reviews!!!! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Hunter – Blame

"What do you mean you can't find the Captain?" Cuthbert demanded. "You were with her!"

"What do we do now? She told us to follow the Pirate Code." Little Jack Boy piped.

"This is your fault magic boy." Scar said. "Maybe we should make you disappear forever."

Hunter found that the crew had turned against him in a blink of an eye; they were loyal to their captain and only their captain. One by one, swords and pistols were drawn and Hunter found himself back to back with the Uncle Billy.

"Killing him won't bring her back." He said simply. "What we need to do now, is not waste any time, we need to find her."

"How the hell are we meant to do that Bill? There's got to be a thousand people on this bloody port! She could be anywhere!" Sinbad protested, punching his fist against the carved wood.

"Since when did Anne Morgan teach us to give up all hope? Since when did she decide that killing innocent people was fine?" My Bower said quietly from the corner.

"We owe her, for taking us in, for taking us away from the ordinary life, for saving us one too many times." Mr. Ward said, cleaning his half moon spectacles with the end of this dirty shirt, he was quite relaxed.

Hunter stood there, trapped between a door and the angry crew. Where was Anne Morgan? Was she safe?

"I..." An unfamiliar voice said behind them and Hunter looked up to see a silver haired man. "...propose a deal."

"Who the devil are you?" Master Will demanded. "Get off our ship."

"Commodore Harrison? Is that you?" Mr. Pugwash asked, squinting against the sunlight.

"Name your deal." Mr. Avary wasted no time.

"Give me the map belonging to our Pirate Lord, year 1856." Nicholas Harrison said.

"And if we don't agree?" Corky asked.

"Then say goodbye to your beloved captain." Nicholas Harrison replied leisurely, smiling.

Master Will, who had been rummaging through the map chest, looked up quizzically. "But there was no map of our Pirate Lord year 1856. It all ended in 1855."

Nicholas Harrison laughed. "Do not try and make a fool out of me. I have seen the map in your possession. I want that map at sunset or she dies. Do we have an accord?"

"Yes we do." Hunter replied before any other member of the crew had formed a decision.

"Excellent, glad you saw it my way." Nicholas Harrison grinned.

"What? No! Are you crazy boy?" Mr. Blackheart exclaimed in despair. "We don't have a deal!" But Nicholas Harrison was gone.

"Look what you've done! We don't have the map; she's going to be killed!" Sinbad said angrily, pressing his gleaming sharp sword edge against Hunter's throat, a trickle of blood slid down the blade.

A heavy and tense silence settled over the ship to which Hunter smiled, reached for his pocket and fished out an old piece of parchment.

"Gentlemen, you're looking at the map that once belonged to our Pirate Lord year 1856." He said.

There was a moment of silence as the crew stared in awe at the only copy of the Pirate Lord's map of the year 1856 that ever existed.

"What do we do now?" Little Jack Boy asked.

"We can't just give it to him." Mr. Honest said.

"But we need to, to get her back." Scar stated.

"It's the only map left." Mr. Honest said, unsure of himself.

"Well if we want to save Anne Morgan, we have no choice. We're going to give him the map." Hunter concluded, retreated into the Captain's quarters with the map in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Anne Morgan – The End of her Life

Anne Morgan was slipping in and out of consciousness, her lips were dry and she was dehydrated, her once white shirt was now stained and caked with blood. Her muscles and joints were stiff from being in such a compact space for so long. Her kidnapper had not been kind.

"You know Anne Morgan; your crew are very smart people." He said.

The strange start to the conversation surprised her and she forced herself to focus, so that she could listen to what he was saying.

"...went to your ship today, made a deal with them. It seems that they are willing to trade the map, in return for you."

Anne Morgan tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"...but then, I was never planning to give you back Anne Morgan. You belong to me. We shall run away together. I love you...I have always loved you since I saw you three years ago on the English Channel. But you must forgive me for putting you in such an uncomfortable place, I had no choice. I knew you would run or fight if you were allowed to roam free." Nicholas Harrison continued and Anne Morgan finally closed her eyes and everything was gone, the pain, the discomfort, the fear, gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Hunter – Is it too late already?

The Night Strider's crew members were striding around restlessly, the day had been painstakingly slow and the sun was finally sinking. Hunter sat on the ship's edge, his face was blank as he watched the sun, watched the crew members, and watched the horizon. He had one hand on the map in his pocket; the other was rested on his knee. Although he appeared calm, his insides were raging and he had to put in a lot of effort to stop himself from pacing the ship along with the others.

The sun went down and there was still no sign of Nicholas Harrison, fear struck their hearts. Questions such as: _'is she alive?' _or _'is she safe?'_ plagued their minds and they could not help but feel despair.

"This was your fault!" Master Jimmy exclaimed suddenly, buckling to his knees, holding his head, grieving for their beloved captain.

"Listen, he will come for the map. Do not give up hope yet." Hunter said and he was right because at that moment, heavy, clumsy footsteps landed on the hard wood with a dull thump.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Nicholas Harrison asked with a grin, his teeth were surprising white.

"Where's Anne Morgan?" Hunter demanded.

"Right here." The kidnapper replied and threw the cloth off the cage that he was hoisting onto the dining table.

"Captain!" Mr. Blackheart made to open the cage, but Nicholas Harrison stopped him, holding a pistol through the cage against their Captain's head.

"Give me the map." He said.

"Give us Anne Morgan." Hunter said; he wasn't going to make this easy.

"Oh no boy, you are in no position to order me around. Give me the map or I will shoot her." Nicholas Harrison said cocking the pistol.

Hunter stared into the man's eyes, watched him grin grin, watched him shake the cage as if it were nothing more but a cardboard box. He was no man to mess with.

Defeated, Hunter threw the map across the short distance and the ex commodore caught it in one hand, laughing in triumph.

"Let her go." Hunter then demanded, perhaps a little too desperately.

"Have her if you want, she's not going anywhere." Nicholas Harrison said, kicking the cage at them. It rolled and Sinbad caught it in his arms, the cage was no bigger than a crate of oranges (for those who can't imagine it, it's a box with the dimensions of: 96x55x30cm) . Without hesitating, he shot open the lock with his pistol and eased the captain out and onto the deck. Mr. Honest stepped forward immediately to tend to the Captain.

Hunter, however, did not rush to her side. He was not done and smiled as the rest of the crew cocked their pistols and pointed their swords.

"By the way, if you want the real map, you'll have to come over here and get it." He said, waving the older piece of parchment in hand.

Nicholas Harrison smiled. "You can't fool me that easily boy."

Hunter chuckled, casually leaning against the fore boom, waving the map around. "Then pray, tell me, why would we hand over such a precious map to you? You might not have kept your part of the deal, and take Anne Morgan with you, and then again, why would we give you such a prized map?"

Nicholas Harrison flicked an unsure glance at the map in his hands, his mind thinking fast, his bottom eye lids moved as he weighed his chances. He unrolled it and the picture confirmed his fears. It looked liked the famous Pirate Lord's map, however, a large smiling face looked up at him, almost mocking him.

"We don't need this map." Hunter continued, watching Nicholas Harrison's frozen expression. "I guess...I'll throw it over the side. That way, no one would ever need to fight over it again; it was the reason that Captain got kidnapped."

"You wouldn't dare." The silver haired man whispered.

Hunter shrugged. "I couldn't care less, I'm not a pirate." He replied and without another word, he dropped the precious map over the side of the ship.

Nicholas Harrison dropped the forged map that he was holding and sprinted to the side of the ship where he lunged off the side, trying to catch the frail piece of map before it fell. Hunter watched as he splashed into the cold water, holding the map high.

"Shall we set sail now?" Hunter looked at the crew and they nodded, a little begrudgingly, but none the less, they were all glad that the captain was back with them.

Hunter picked up the neglected map from the deck and smiled, unrolling it. The smiling face stared at him. Retrieving a dirty, oily cloth from his pocket, he quickly wiped the parchment down until it revealed a map. The Pirate Lord's map, year 1856. He smiled to himself and tucked the map away.

"Mr. Blackheart!" There was a panicked cry from the Captain's quarters and he saw Mr. Blackheart the ship's doctor sprint across the deck. He followed.

"What happened?" Hunter demanded but there was no answer.

"Anne Morgan?" Sinbad had her limp hand in his.

Mr. Blackheart checked her temperature, checked her eyes, checked her pulse. "Oh Captain..."

"What?" Hunter asked, but their heads were all hung, quiet sobbing echoed the cabin. Tenderly, he put his finger against her neck. There was no pulse. "Oh."


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys**

**i haven't got many reviews lately, but thanks to people who have reivewed and favourited my story **

**but then i haven't posted chapters up either**

**so here is one chapter...do you think this is the end?**

**eileen**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Hunter – Decisions

Anne Morgan lay on her bed; her face had been cleaned by Mr. Blackheart and now looked peaceful, as if she was still sleeping.

But she wasn't. There was no pulse, no breathing; no flickering of eye lids. Hunter hung his head, instant guilt and anguish washed over him. He saw Little Jack Boy approach the captain, saw him attempt to shake her awake. But when she didn't stir, he looked at Sinbad, then at Mr. Blackheart and understood. Instant tears rolled down his plump cheeks, his forget me not blue eyes glazing over, his body shook.

Hunter took the little boy up in his arms and held him tight. "There, there. It's going to be okay lad."

"Why?" Little Jack Boy sobbed. "Why did she die?"

Mr. Blackheart sighed. "Loss of blood, dehydration, wound infections, cramped for too long, dirty conditions..." He recited and to his dismay, Little Jack Boy wailed louder.

"We should go...talk to the rest of the crew." Mr. Avary, who had been mourning quietly in the corner said and they all nodded.

"I'll stay here." Hunter said and they didn't argue. "Go, you are a part of them. You should go too." He coaxed Little Jack Boy and obediently, he went with them.

Once the door closed behind Mr. Avary, Sinbad, Mr. Blackheart and Little Jack Boy, Hunter sat beside the motionless girl, her lifeless hand in his, small tears racing down his face.

"It's...it's all my fault." He whispered bring her hand to his lips. He was shaking, the guilt bursting through. "I'm sorry Anne Morgan, it's all my fault."

He looked at the girl's face, it was so beautiful, so peaceful, and there was a hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry..." He sobbed. Hunter did not know why he felt so hurt, so sad. Now that she was out of the way, he was free to return home to his darling Cecilia, to continue on the humble life that he had often dreamt of aboard the ship. And yet, the sight of this girl, this pirate caused him grief, bringing back memories of the way she looked when he first saw her, the way she fearlessly lead her crew through a storm, through a battle; the way she had kid her fears, her troubles, putting her crew before herself; the way she had kissed him that night. Hunter did not pretend that it hadn't happened, although his insides were tearing itself apart, he was ashamed that he had betrayed Cecilia.

But it had felt good, her soft lips against his own. Hunter longed for the warmth and once again, tenderly, brushed her lips with his. They were stone cold and Hunter felt something within him die.

"Good bye Captain." He said.

The door opened behind him, revealing Mr. Avary. He did not move to come in. "We've made a decision."

Hunter nodded and followed him out to where the crew stood, their shoulders drooped.

"We're going to bury her." Little Jack wasted no time.

Hunter nodded and squeezed the little kid's hand as Little Jack cried into his arm. "Where? When?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, at first light." Mr. Honest said hoarsely, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"In the sea," Mr. Blackheart finished. Hunter nodded again, he didn't trust himself to speak.


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys!**

**here's another chapter to P&M**

**so...do you guys thinks it's the end?**

**do you want it to end here?**

**eileen**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Hunter – Farwell Forever Dearest Captain

Hunter woke before dawn, the Captain's cold hand in his own. He heard commotion outside and left the girl to research the noise.

Sinbad's face was stained with tears as he laid the small coffin made of glass and decorated with rubies and emeralds onto the deck gently. He retreated to the back of the group where he shook with silent sobs.

Hunter laid a hand on the cold glass, a golden plate lay on one end of the glass coffin, and the writing was messy, as if it had been done roughly. He smiled; Hunter knew the writing belonged to Scar. The words were few, but it had meant a lot, to them, from them to their beloved captain.

_Here lies our precious Captain, Anne Morgan_

_Who despite being one of the youngest_

_Was always pure of heart and true to her word_

_She taught us the real meaning to being a pirate_

Hunter smiled. Not a single word on the golden plate was a lie. The rubies and emeralds reflected as the first rays of light rose from the horizon and Master Avary and Master Kelly tenderly carried her body out to deck, laying her gently into her coffin, closing the lid.

"Captain, you were the brightest star amongst us." Corky paid his tribute, laying a single rainbow feather on top.

Master Jimmy came forth, a gold coin strung on a piece of string was placed it neatly beside he feather. "You were like a daughter to us all."

Little Jack Boy sobbed loudly and trembled to his Captain's side. "I don't want to go home yet to my family yet Captain, because my family is here. I'll always miss you very much." With a racking sob, he lay down his favourite ropes.

"You reminded us that nothing is impossible..." Mr. Booth began.

"And you never gave up hope, even if the chances were a million to one." Mr. Ward completed his sentence, and the two old mates placed on the coffin their big heavy golden rings that they had found once on the Panorä.

Mr. Honest, Corky, Sinbad, Uncle Billy and Mr. Bower all passed on words of tribute, but instead, produced a leather bound book. "For you..." Corky said finally, choking on a sob. "...so that you may have your parents everywhere you go." Hunter took a closer look to find that it was a book, hand drawn pictures of her and her family.

Master Bill and Will and Mr. Cuthbert moved forwards, placing her belt, sword and pistol and the Jolly Roger flag at the end of the coffin. "You were a good captain...the best..." Mr. Cuthbert began, his voice was thick with unshed tears.

"You are, were a beautiful girl, and you always will have your mother's eyes, your father's chin..." Master Bill whispered.

"...never forget you...ever." Master Will finished and they retreated.

"You...were a pirate...and a good woman. Wherever you are now Anne Morgan, don't forget us!" Mr. Pugwash said, laying a golden fruit on the casket. Scar came forward.

"I guess it was too good to last Captain...too good to last..." He said, placing on top of all the other treasures, a music box, his favourite music box.

Finally, Mr. Blackheart came forth; in his hands were bottles of rum. He sat by the coffin, leaning against it in an affectionate way. "We had a good running eh Captain?" He said, taking a swig from his bottle. "I know that I told you never to drink rum, but then, here you go." He placed the full bottle onto her casket beside her pistol. "How long has it been Captain, which we have been on this ship together...17 years? Ah...17 good, long years. I...I only wish that we made time to cherish you more. No one likes to outlive their own Captain. It's a painful punishment, but one that we'll all have to live. I salute you Anne Morgan." Mr. Blackheart stood up once again, his knees cracking at the effort.

They all turned to Hunter, expectantly. He nodded approached the casket of the dead girl. He looked down to her face. Her once red lips were now turning blue, her once lively eyes will never been seen by the world ever again. "Good bye Captain." He said, bowing his head.

They all bowed their heads as the last rays of light left the horizon for a minute's silence. Then, unwillingly, Mr. Avary and Mr. Kelly carried the casket onto a small rowing boat, lowering it down into the deep blue calm see.

"Good bye Anne Morgan." Hunter whispered the name for the last time.

They watched in silence as the little row boat gradually put distance between them. Silent tears were shed, but none were ashamed to show it.

"There's a will." Little Jack Boy's voice trembled; his whole body trembled as he pulled out a scroll neatly tied together by a silk blue ribbon. He handed it to Hunter.

Hunter looked to the crew who nodded, indicating for him to read. He nodded, and with a clear, yet sombre voice,

_My dearest crew and Hunter,_

_I'm afraid the time is near, yet I am not so sure, but just in case, I'll write this anyway, for in case I do go before saying goodbye. _

_I begin to say that I am sorry, for all of the things that I've done wrong, for not setting you free three years ago when the Night Strider belonged to me. If my crude way of running this ship has offended, hurt or disturbed you, then once again, I apologize. _

_The next thing I want to say is, thank you all. Without you, I would probably be alive, but then again, be on land, finishing off boarding school, balancing books on my head to fix my posture. Thank you for staying with me, for putting up with my wants and needs, for looking after me, making sure that I knew what was right and wrong. Thank you Hunter for your patience and brilliant display of magic to which I will never experience again. Gentleman, it has been an honour to meet and work with you._

_My dear Little Jack Boy. Do not cry so, I know you dislike your family, but I am sure that they miss you. Take the advantage that you still have parents, who will love you, and care for you, no matter what you do. You will grow up to be a fine young man; and when you do, do not forget about this captain who had left a little too soon._

_Gentlemen, I have nothing but this ship, and the treasure, and the maps. I bid you, do anything you want with it, for it is now yours. I beg please, do not fight or argue over it. Go back to your lives, spend off the fortune we've collected and live like kings._

_Hunter, I know you've always longed to get back to land; back to your dear Cecilia, so now's your chance. The crew will take you back to where you belong. May you find happiness with her in your arms._

_And so...farewell my ship, farewell my crew, my friends._

_Anne Morgan _


	17. Chapter 17

**deear readers!!!**

**i am giving you the power**

**to choose whether this story continues**

**or ends here**

**cast your votes in the reviews please!!**

**eileen :)**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Hunter – Ending

The Night Strider made its last stop at Port Northshire, Hunter and all the crew getting off except for Mr. Avary and Mr. Kelly who was to make the short journey to the Long Range where they will bury the ship with the sea. They would return on a row boat to begin their new life as everyone else would.

"Hunter?" The sweet familiar voice filled his ears and he turned, nearly toppling over as a small bundle launched itself at him. "Hunter is that really you?"

Hunter smiled, his arms encasing around his beloved. "Yes my dear, I have come home."

Cecilia was crying, holding him tightly against her, afraid that if she let go, he would disappear again in a blink of an eye. "I'm so glad you've come back. I've missed you so much. They said that you were dead! But I didn't believe them! I swear I didn't! I knew you'd be safe! I knew you'd come back!" She cried.

Hunter smiled; his dear was back in the familiar crook of his arms once more. He cupped her chin in his hand and studied her face. "You've grown thin. I'm sorry to have made you worry my dear." He said, bending down to kiss her soft lips. She met him halfway and they were engaged in a gentle passionate lock.

The cold breeze blew pass them and Cecilia shivered, breaking their contact.

"Come, let's get home now before you catch a cold." Hunter said, taking her hand in his, bundling her close to his side, sharing his warmth.

"Oh please, promise that you'll never leave me alone again." Cecilia said, clinging to him. Hunter smiled at her and she took it as a satisfactory answer. "I love you." She whispered and Hunter smiled down at her, taking in her familiar scent, taking in the familiar way her lock of pure copper curls rolled down her shoulders like a waterfall, taking in the way her green eyes reminded him so much of the sea.

"It's all over." He whispered to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Hunter – Dreams

Hunter packed his equipment, retiring for the day. He was tired, bored. He was beginning to adapt his everyday routine again.

At dinner that night, he ate the food without tasting it, all the while; his focus was on the face of sweet Cecilia. She chatted away, oblivious of his gaze. He smiled fondly at her, watching her eyes dancing in the candle light, her lips moving enticingly as she spoke with a musical voice. She was perfect.

"Hunter dear?" She smiled. "Do you not enjoy your dinner tonight?"

Hunter shook his head. "No, no. It is your beauty that is distracting me."

Cecilia coloured delicately. "Hurry and finish your meal before it gets cold." She insisted.

"I will my love." He smiled, reassuring her. "If you are tired, then rest. I shall tidy up before bed."

"I...I suppose I should, the children I taught today were awfully rowdy." She said, coming beside him.

"Be strong dear." He replied, kissing her hand. "I will soon find a more promising occupation. Then I will have money to support both of us. You will never have to work again."

Cecilia smiled, squeezing his hand. "Do not worry my love. I do not care for wealth. All I need is you." She said sincerely.

"I love you." Hunter smiled, reaching up to kiss her neck.

Cecilia sighed with pleasure. "Say it again." She insisted.

"I love you." Hunter obliged, kissing her forehead. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her lips. "Now, off to bed you go, before you fall asleep on your feet."

Hunter sighed, pushing away his half eaten food, his appetite was gone. Making sure that he was quite alone, Hunter pulled out a folded piece of parchment paper. Carefully, he unfolded it, tracing his finger along the creases, holding his breath as he gazed upon the map belonging to the great Pirate Lord 1856.

"Hunter!" The voice made him jump; scrunching the map up and stuffing it into his pocket. But it was only Cecilia. He heard her yawn. "Come to bed now, it's late. You shall be tired tomorrow if you do not get enough sleep."

"Coming dear." Hunter replied. He sighed again, blew out the candles and with difficulty, when to sleep.

Hunter did not know what it was that had woken him. He lay there for a full minute, listening. He heard Cecilia's gentle breathing, heard his own uneven breaths. He sat up, blinking a couple of times, frowning. When he lay back down again, his heart was racing. Hunter had almost missed it, but he was so sure that for a moment, he had heart a small but sharp inhale from the door.

As if confirming his fear, a cold hand pressed against his mouth and he panicked.

"Quiet." The voice hissed; demanded. Hunter was still and a match was struck, lighting the candle on his bedside table. The face was still engulfed in shadow and he broke into a cold sweat.

"Who are you?" He managed to whisper. The candle suddenly levitated and light shone upon the face of the dead. Hunter opened his mouth to scream, but her cold hand covered it quickly. "How?" He said faintly against her hand.

"Mr. Hunter. I believe you have something that belongs to me." Anne Morgan's voice was low.

With a shaking hand, Hunter reached and retrieved the map from his coat pocket beside his bed and offered it to her, never taking his eyes off the illusion.

"Thank you." She took it. "Now, Mr. Hunter I have come to make you an offer."

Hunter was speechless and so she continued.

Come with us Hunter." Her voice was reduced to a whisper. "Come with me. Sail with me, a short voyage to the Island of Lār Asia. The treasure, of the Pirate Lord is there."

"I..." Hunter was still astonished. He glanced at Cecilia, Anne Morgan followed his gaze. She was still sleeping, peacefully.

"I promise you that we will return. You will be rich. You can then live in comfort, live the life you have worked so hard to reach." She was almost pleading.

Hunter said nothing, thinking hard.

Anne Morgan did not press him. "I shall wait at the port. One hour; and then I shall be gone." The candle blew out and she was no longer there. Hunter closed his eyes, wondering whether it had been a dream or not.


	19. Chapter 19

**hahaha did you think it was just going to end there?**

**Anne Morgan is dead. But why is she alive here...again?**

**enjoy :)**

**R&R please!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Anne Morgan – Different

Anne Morgan stood alone on the deck, the familiar weight of her belt and effects felt good on her waist, the salty night air blew a breeze against her face.

Her crew of 19 men were already on board the Night Strider. Like Hunter, she had stolen into each of their homes, declaring her proposal. In less than one hour, the crew had assembled on port, plaguing her with questions. She did her best to answer them.

"How?" Scar asked and she flicked her eyes to him. She shivered slightly.

"How what?" She replied, her voice was as cold as steel.

"How did you...I mean you were dead. How did you-..." Scar was interrupted by a tinkling laugh that echoed through the vacant surroundings.

"That is for me to know." She tapped her nose. "And for you all to never find out."

Her tinkling laugh was still echoing, quietly, fading. The crew shuddered...in fear.

"So...how did you come back to like?" Uncle Billy asked.

Anne Morgan, without meaning to, glared at him. "Get on board you rats! Weight anchor for now! We shall set sail in one hour!"

The crew hurried onto the familiar ship. A sleepy Little Jack Boy shuffled up and threw his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you're back Captain." He mumbled and Anne Morgan could not help but smile, her arms sliding around his small body.

"Me too." She whispered, "Me too."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Hunter – Depart

The candle light flickered, casting shadows around the room. Hunter sat at his desk, rereading the letter in his hands, trying to decide. The note was that of a farewell that even he would weep to its sad contents.

_Dearest Cecilia, _

_I regret from the bottom of my very heart to inform you that I have been kidnapped by pirates! My body, my soul and my heart have been lured by the ocean, and the aspects of treasure. Do not worry, however, for although I am at sea, my heart will always belong to you._

_Do not fear darling, I will return, when I do not know, but I will return, I promise you. Once I do, we will be rich, and we can live the life we've always dreamt of._

_Farewell my love, I trust that you will wait for me. However, if fate were to intervene, then I will big you adieu. _

_Hunter_

Hunter found himself by Cecilia's side; her sleeping face was unworried, untroubled. Sighing, he kissed her forehead, made his side of the bed and laid down the letter, making sure that she would find it once the morning came. He cast one final gaze to his beloved's face. He turned away before he could change his mind. Hunter did not own many possessions, save for his magician's kit, and a second set of clothing. He took it all with him and pocketed Cecilia's picture. With a last unsure sigh, he let himself out, quietly, never looking back.

Hunter was uncertain of what it was that had tempted him to make this decision. Was it the prospect of treasure; the attractive blue sea; the thrill of adventure? Or was it because of Anne Morgan? Hunter shook himself. He was not leaving because of her. There was nothing between them. Nothing. He was only leaving to...why was he leaving at all?

The streets were dark and cold. Hunter suddenly wished that he was back in his bed, sharing the warm cover with Cecilia. He wanted to turn back, but his legs had already taken him to the port. Waiting for him was Anne Morgan.

For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of hope in her eyes, but it was impossible to be sure.

She smiled. "Welcome back, Mr. Hunter." She said.

Hunter did not sleep at all and faced a new day with an aching head. The magnificent sun was beginning to rise over the horizon and he wondered how Cecelia would react to his absence. Hunter sighed and assembled on board as Captain had instructed.

"Seven days. We have seven days to find that treasure on Lār Asia." Anne Morgan declared, pacing the deck rather restlessly.

"Seven days?" Mr. Honest cried in disbelief. "That's insane, that is!"

"I agree sir, so that is why we shall make it in four days instead!" She replied, raising a hand to stem the complaints. "Off to bed now. We are further away enough from shore. I shall keep watching tonight."

One by one, rather unwillingly, the crew lined up along the deck as their Captain told them of her plans. The idea was impossibly absurd; though it did not seem so to her. There was no task for Hunter and he began to wonder why she had invited him to come along in the first place. He however, did notice that the crew was anxious. This time, upon returning to the ship, two things were apparent. One: the Night Strider no longer rode with the air of freedom. Two: Anne Morgan had changed.

Hunter watched as the 17 year old Captain barked orders, she paced anxiously, a discomforting expression etched on her face.

"What's wrong, Anne Morgan?" He asked, resting his hand on the small of her back.

She shuddered at his touch, stepping away to increase their distance. "Nothing." She replied."I...I must return these to the crew now." Without another word, she left. Hunter inhaled deeply. She was a person that he would never figure out.

Halfway through the day, a ship was spotted not far from theirs; another pirate ship known as the Destroyer. It was an appropriate name, Hunter mused, for the vessel was twice the size of the Night Strider; its menacing appearance sent a chill down their spines.

"Captain, we're ready to engage in battle." Mr. Kelly informed.

Anne Morgan, for the first time in her life, shook her head. "No, we must flee." She whispered urgently before screaming orders to the crew. There was an apparent fear in her eyes that they had never seen before. It certainly worried them.

"Mr. Avary!" She called suddenly and he ran to her side. "Mr. Avary I am feeling unwell. Take the wheel. I shall only rest for a moment. Make the ship go faster." Without waiting for a reply, she bolted to her cabin.

Hunter exchanged confused shrugs and he decided to follow her, to make sure that she was fine. However, Mr. Blackheart had beaten him to it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Anne Morgan – The Accord

Anne Morgan heaved in a breath, but could not find it. She sat herself down, hugging her knees, rocking herself gently, desperately seeking comfort.

"Captain? I heard you were feeling unwell." Mr. Blackheart gently closed the door behind him."Is it your cut?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Why do you that anything was wrong?" She snapped, her hands were shaking her eyes darting around.

Mr. Blackheart lay a hand on her forehead and she jumped, startled. "Anne Morgan, what is it? You look terrible. Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Nowhere! What are you talking about?" Anne Morgan half sobbed. "I'm fine! See? I can still handle a sword!" She drew her sword and in the process, managed to cut herself across the thigh. She whimpered, slumping back down to the ground, rocking herself once more.

"Anne Morgan! Tell me what happened!" My. Blackheart said sternly. Then in a more gentle tone, he added. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone else."

Anne Morgan nodded, resignedly, but she said nothing, as if she was waiting.

"What happened after you died?" Mr. Blackheart began.

Anne Morgan stifled a scream of fear; her eyes were wide again, but Mr. Blackheart rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He passed her a bottle of rum. She took it gratefully, sculling the contents quickly.

"So thirsty!" She cried, lunging for another bottle. Mr. Blackheart did not stop her, just watched in horrified fascination as she drained the second bottle, throwing it against the wall when it was empty. Shards of glass littered the ground. Some had cut into her skin. Anne Morgan clawed at her neck.

"So thirsty! But no matter what I drink, no matter how much I drink, I'm still so thirsty, so hungry, so tried. I wish I had chosen death!" She moaned, beating her head against the bookshelf.

"Calm down, calm down! It's alright Anne Morgan. Tell me about it." Mr. Blackheart, though his heart was racing. "What happened after you died? Do you remember?"

Anne Morgan tired to steady her heart. "I don't remember...remember how I died. But...but...but..." It was hard for her to speak.

"Go on..." Mr. Blackheart coaxed.

"I...knew...knew that I was dead. But...it, it didn't feel right, didn't feel like it. I just...felt like I was lying on a row boat...and, and I couldn't open my eyes..." Anne Morgan shuddered, her continued. Her breathing was uneven. "I...I, it got hot, and I was really thirsty, but...I-I couldn't move. I-I it felt bad. It was uncomfortable; I couldn't do anything about it. I just wished so badly that I wouldn't have to endure it any longer. I...I was d-dead, but my mind...was awake...and then..." Anne Morgan choked back a sob, her nails clawed at her skin until it was red.

"Calm down." Mr. Blackheart said again, patting her forearm. "What happened next?"

Anne Morgan was petrified. "And...and then, he came. He and his ship, reeking of death. I-I wanted to run, but I couldn't move. And he...asked me, asked me if I feared death. I-my eyes were closed, but I still could see him, still see them." Anne Morgan made a small choking sound.

Mr. Blackheart waited patiently.

"I...they looked like death itself. And I told him that I did fear death...that I wanted to live." She continued, swallowing the lump in her throat. "He made a deal with me, seeing how scared I was."

"An accord? What were the terms?" Mr. Blackheart asked.

"He would give me back my life, and my ship. Seven days. Seven days to retrieve the treasure, all of it from Lār Asia. At the end, if I failed, I..." Anne Morgan shuddered. "I would have to die again, and serve on his death ship, and eternity."

There was silken as Mr. Blackheart tried to digest the tale.

"He did make me another deal." She said slowly.

"Yes?" Mr. Blackheart said hopefully.

"If...if Hunter decided to...love me, then I would be exempt from death..." She finished, her voice was barely a whisper.

"Well, why don't we get Mr. Hunter now?" Mr. Blackheart said, standing up. Anne Morgan grabbed his arm.

"No! How could I Mr. Blackheart? Do I dare ruin his perfect life? The life he has made with his dear Cecilia? That would be selfish of me." She whispered.

"Then why did you take him onboard with you for the second time?" Mr Blackheart demanded, annoyed. Anne Morgan shrugged and he grew angry. "Why waste you life like this? You have with you the chance to live! Why must you do this? Why throw away your life? Why Anne Morgan, why?" He demanded.

There was silence, and then...

"Because I love him..." Anne Morgan whispered.

Mr. Blackheart failed to hide his astonishment. "Oh." Was all that he managed to say.

Peaceful silence filled the cabin and the Captain closed her eyes, her face looked calm, but her body was tensed, waiting.

"Who was it...that made the deal?" Mr. Blackheart asked finally.

"Davy Jones." Anne Morgan whispered in reply.


	22. Chapter 22

**hey guys!!!**

**the end is near...will Anne Morgan die again?**

**Will Hunter ever be the same again?**

**R&R please because you're reviews give me support and encouragements to ride on**

**eileen**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Hunter – The Destroyer

Hunter was the first to realise that the Destroyer, once on the horizon was now speeding their way, guns displayed. He called to Mr. Kelly and Mr. Avary who, despite being the first mate and quartermaster, were dumbfounded. Quickly, they made for the Captain's quarters to inform her, but the doors flew open and Anne Morgan strode on deck, looking pale, but better than she did before. She took in the situation with one glance and seemed to make up her mind.

"Gunners! Load the canons, display the guns! The rest of you, I don't care what you do, make the ship go faster! Jack Boy, Hunter, Mr. Blackheart, go get the rifles, load them, make sure they work! Then get back here! Go! Quick!" Anne Morgan screamed before taking the wheel. She took slow deep breaths to calm her, but failed.

Hunter followed Jack Boy and Mr. Blackheart down to the holding area. From there, they retrieved their weapons. Grabbing as many as they could hold, they ran back on deck. It was starting to rain and Hunter found the Destroyer gain on them. He turned to Anne Morgan, saw her weight her options, and saw her reject one. She wasn't going to fight; she was going to attempt to flee.

"You're crazy!" He yelled in her ear as thunder boomed.

"Yes I know!" She replied, eyes darting around wildly, looking for an advantage. The rain stung her skin.

Hunter saw the Destroyer, only one mile away from them. His heart was pounding against his chest as he gazed around the ship. It was absolute chaos. Fear leant the crew energy, but they were clumsy as they hasted to load the canons. Hunter could hear his heart pump in his ears. They were going to die.

"Right! All on deck now!" Anne Morgan yelled, sparing a glance at the other ship. She did not waste time to ask if they would be alright. Hunter, standing beside her, could feel her trembling. He took his hand in his, and for the first time during this journey, she did not pull away. "Men, this is it...it's either fight of die. They are going to board out ship, take everything we have. Our guns are outnumbered, we are outnumbered. Those of you who want to leave, lease go now with Jack Boy and Hunter. There is a small island nearby. You can lie low until the battle dies down." She said.

"What? No! Captain that aint fair! I want to fight too!" Jack Boy protested, shaking the Captain's arm.

"I am not leaving you Anne Morgan! I came on this voyage with the crew, I will not leave!" Hunter protested. "I will not leave you!" They glared at each other, only inches apart. Hunter saw her lips quiver as she flicked a glance at his. They were so close.

"Please...just go...look after Jack Boy for me." She begged. A row boat was ready and she pushed the two into it. "Mr. Honest, Corky, you go with them. Keep each other safe. Is there anyone else who wants to leave?" Silence. "Very well." Anne Morgan pressed a map into Hunter's hand. "Keep it safe." She whispered as the crew lowered the boat.

The Destroyer had gained on them and were blasting holes through the sides.

Hunter looked at Anne Morgan, begging her to let him stay, but her mind was made up. "You keep safe." He said to her before their hands broke apart and she disappeared to defend her ship.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Anne Morgan – Precise Plans, Wit and Timing

Anne Morgan found the adrenaline surge through her blood as her ship endured blows from the Destroyer. Their own canons were not strong enough and desperately, the Captain racked her brains for a plan. She closed her eyes, picturing the two ships, trying not to fall as the Night Strider rocked violently. Rain poured down on her and with a sense of dread, she knew what she was to do.

"All men to the deck! Drop what you're doing!" She roared over the howling wind and rumbling thunder. "There is no argument, unless you all want to die, we must abandon ship." She was met with grim faces, until she added: "For now."

The others nodded, slow grins on their face as they, failing to see her intended plan, came to accept her false one. She smiled. "Good, let's go!"

The Destroyer sailed closer; Anne Morgan could see the mouths of the canons. "Abandon ship! Leave everything!" She shrieked, taking the lead and jumping off the side. In the distance, she could hear a tinkling laugher. Anne Morgan shuddered, she knew that laughter. Quickly, she signalled for her crew to dive and swim to the port side of the Destroyer where they could not be attacked nor seen.

Anne Morgan swum hard and powerful strokes, the water felt soothing against her skin. Her smiled died however, as she realised that her flesh was slowly melting away, the flesh rotting and putrid. A silhouette caught her eyes and without seeing its face, knew that it was none other than Davy Jones.

"Time is running out my dear...only 5 days to go..." The eerie voice whispered and Anne Morgan almost passed out in fear, but sheer determination forced her on.

Once aboard the empty Destroyer, Anne Morgan forced herself to study her rotting hands and was surprised when the sight of small normal hands greeted her. She turned them twice over, her breathing was uneven. Fear.

Shaking the sense of dread crawling up her spine, Anne Morgan headed for the Captain's quarters where she found a small chest made of colourful sea shells. It was locked, but she knew where to find the key; she knew this ship back to front. The fragile key carved from a sting ray's tail bone was found wedged between the bookcase and rum holder. Hastily, she opened the chest and pocketed all of its contents before making her way back to the deck, crouching low so that the enemy on her own ship would not see her.

Heading back up onto the deck, the crew were already silently preparing the ship. Anne Morgan headed down below where she was met with solitary silence and the absence for human. Quickly, she loaded the canons and waited until the men of her crew lined the ship up, ready for an escape. It, however, was not the only thing she was waiting for. Once the Night Strider had come into perfect view, Anne Morgan set the fuses alight and watched as her own ship collapsed until the final attacks. The explosion had been further increased by the fact that she had set a fuse in her own cabin, awaiting the final offense. The main mask creaked and collapsed onto the desk, splintering that too, the mask lay in a tangled mess. Then, she sat and watched as the Night Strider slowly made its descent to its final grave.

Up on deck, the crew were flabbergasted; their home was gone, sunken by the very person who had cherished it more than her own life.

"Ready?" Anne Morgan asked quietly and eyes turned on her; she read expressions of accusing agony, grief and hatred.

Finally: "Ready," came fifteen different replies.

"Weigh anchor then!" She shouted and there was a half hearted cheer from her crew as the ship slowly propelled forwards. Anne Morgan checked for the row boat that lay waiting before releasing them into the sea. The intruders amongst her ship had jumped and now, bobbed in the water, a pathetic image.

"The ship is mine alone. If I cannot have it, no one else can." Anne Morgan hissed as she spotted the Captain of the Destroyer.

"What a foolish thing you've done cousin." Ruby Jane replied, swiping her thick dark hair out of her face, her grey eyes like steel. "My mother and father would not have appreciated you sinking my ship."

"It's my ship. Mother and father left it for me!" Anne Morgan replied.

"There are not your mother and father! That ship belonged to me! And it will be mine!" Ruby Jane screeched.

"Stop it! They were my family! That ship belonged to me and only me!" Anne Morgan shrieked in return.

"It was your fault that mother and father died; your fault that my life is in ruins cousin!" Ruby Jane narrowed her eyes.

"They are my mother and father, not yours, mine!" Anne Morgan growled, anger flooding her mind. She grasped control of it immediately. She just had to wait a little more, and it would be over. Ruby Jane, her only cousin would cease to plague her with such lies that cut her heard deep.

"You have no family Anne Morgan; they cast you away when you were born. They didn't want you. So in return, you've gone and robbed me of my family!" Ruby Jane sneered.

"I hate you..." Anne Morgan whispered. "I hope you die!"

"Not until I get revenge for my mother and father!" Ruby Jane shouted.

"They're my mother and father!" Anne Morgan shouted back.

"You don't even exist."

In resentment, Anne Morgan grabbed the bottle of rum and a rifle from the deck. Tossing it into the row boat that she had planned to release so that her enemy and her crew could use to return to land, she followed it with an accurate shot. The small row boat was engulfed in flames almost immediately.

Anne Morgan cringed at the look of despair in her opposition's crew's eyes and at the disappointment of her own. But she felt satisfied. "You're dead."

There was a still silence in which Anne Morgan watched as they slowly sailed away from the doomed Ruby Jane and her crew.

"Where to now Captain?" Mr. Avary asked finally.

"We shall go and find the others." She replied, suddenly exhausted.

Mr. Avary nodded in acknowledgement and took over as Anne Morgan retreated to her new cabin and wept.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Hunter – Traitor

Hunter absently stroked the map Anne Morgan had given to him; Jack Boy sat and stared blankly into the sand beside him. It was cold. The surrounding terrain had died and everything they touched turned to dust, there was nothing to build a fire with.

Mr. Honest seemed uncomfortable with his current situation of not being able to fight on the Night Strider alongside his shipmates and sat fidgeting, sweat beading his forehead, constantly muttering unintelligible words under his breath. Corky however, was unnaturally calm, picking his fingernails clean with a pocket knife, occasionally whistling an eerie tune. It was almost as if he was waiting for something. This made Hunter uncomfortable and he found himself shifting closer to Mr. Honest who did not even acknowledge his presence. Corky did not seem to care. Together, they watched as the Night Strider was blown about by the force of the Destroyer's gunfire. They weren't fighting back and Hunter was worried. Had she given up already?

There was a small chuckle from Mr. Honest and the cold steel of a sword was pressed to Hunter's neck, sending a shiver up his back.

"Mr. Hunter, I propose a deal." He said; the insane glint in his eyes from earlier had disappeared. "We're done for. Give me the map, and I will spare you."

Hunter sneaked a glance at Corky who still hadn't moved, still whistling, gazing out to the sea. Hunter's stomach sank as he realised that he was alone.

"Mr. Hunter, be reasonable now, give me the map and I shall share the treasure with you! Think about it! We'll live like kings! We'll be rich and there won't be anything to worry about at all." Mr. Honest continued.

"You...you betrayed Anne Morgan!" Hunter said slowly, standing up, shielding Jack Boy.

"But I thought we were all in this together! I thought we were like a family!" The little boy's voice was full of tears and he hung onto Hunter's sleeve.

"Anne Morgan is dead now, along with the rest of them, you saw that for yourself! Now give me the map!" Mr. Honest explain, but Hunter shook his head, backing away. This only made the traitor angrier. "Give me the map or I shall prise it away from your dead hands!" Mr. Honest screamed.

"Run!" Hunter hissed, grabbing the cabin boy's hand and dragged him away, Hunter could hear Mr. Honest' heavy, angry breathing behind him and ran faster still, looking around for a place to hide, Little Jack Boy was crying. Hunter wanted to say something to at least comfort the youth, but no words came to mind and so he kept running.

As if luck had evaded his grasps, Hunter tripped and fell forward, cursing.

"Give up already Mr. Hunter." Mr. Honest panted, coming up behind him.

Hunter watched in numb fear as the traitor raised his sword, ready to strike down on them; he was unarmed and Jack Boy had fainted. There was no way out of this. Hunter could only watch as the blade was struck down on him. He flinched as metal struck against metal, the sound echoing across the empty silent land. Hunter looked up to see Corky's sword two inches away from his head, blocking Mr. Honest' attack.

"Bloody bastard's too predictable; never kills without making a bloody dramatic speech about it." Corky said to him and despite the circumstances, he smiled. A fast movement from Corky's weapon caused Mr. Honest to stumble backwards.

"Corky! Mate I thought we were in this together! We had a deal!" Mr. Honest looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

Corky shrugged, unable to contain his sheepish grin. "Only loyal to one person." He said.

"Scumbag." Mr. Honest yelled, leaping forward to attack. Corky parried the blow and soon the air was filled with the ringing sound of clashing blades.

"Give up already you old maggot." Corky teased, lunging forward, sword aimed at his opponent's neck. Mr. Honest retreated just in time, but the shard edge nipped his jaw line blood, drawing blood.

"Corky! After all I've done for you!" Mr. Honest crowed, striking forwards, the anger behind his attack. "You owe me!"

"You have done nothing for me! I should be asking you; how could _you_? After all she's done for you! Anne Morgan took you in, clothes you, fed you, she even gave you a name! Have you forgotten your debt to her? Countless times she stepped in just in time to save your neck from being wrung by debt collectors, and each time, she forgives you!" Corky roared. "Without her, you wouldn't be here today, you ungrateful cad!"

"She's dead now Corkey! Dead!" Mr. Honest shouted back hoarsely, blocking a slash from his angered shipmate. Corkey didn't reply and gave chase as Mr. Honest turned to run. Hunter followed, leaving the sleeping boy where he was. He wondered if Corkey would really kill Mr. Honest, if he had the chance.

The two shipmates were facing each other as Hunter caught up to them. Sword clanged loudly against sword, blood splattered the sand, but the two men did not stop to tend to their wounds, determined not to lose.

A loud explosion and a rush of heat caused them to stop, their attention turned to the sea. The Destroyer was on fire, its once proud mast was no engulfed in a hungry flame. The paint peeled and the ship no longer looks impressive. The Night Strider was nowhere in sight.

A second loud echoing crack snapped Hunter's attention back to the two fighting men. They both were holding their pistols; both mirrored each other's expression of pain. A pressing silence hung in the air as all three waited. Then, Corkey fell to his knees, blood soaked his dirty shirt.

"Run." He mouthed to Hunter before rolling to the ground in a lifeless heap.

The world around them stopped as the blood drained from Hunter's face.

Corkey was dead.

"Now..." Mr. Honest exhaled shortly. "...it's your turn to make a decision. Give me the map or the same fate awaits you." He flicked his head coldly to Corkey's body. "I will get the map Mr Hunter, one way or another." Hunter tried to speak, but no words came though his mouth.

Pain from the sword wound newly inflicted upon his chest caused him to turn cold and Mr. Honest fell forward, his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Not today Mr. Honest." Anne Morgan's sombre voice was, despite the circumstances, a relief to Hunter. She pulled the long sword out of the traitor's heart and threw it aside. "Are you alright Mr. Hunter?" She asked warily, collapsing beside him and peering at the wound in his arm.

"A-anne Morgan! What are you doing here?" He asked, incredulous of her reliable presence.

"Hunter, Hunter, are you okay?" She asked, shaking him as his sight turned into a blur, the surrounding sounds faded and the only face he could see was that or her worried face, her lips speaking words that he could not hear.


End file.
